Kasey Gallagher
by J-walker
Summary: The Gallaghers were the poster family for the South Side, with 7 kids and absent dead beat parents. In spite of that, they were a tight-knit group of misfits just trying to get through the drama and problems each day brought. Meet Kasey (OC), holds more secrets bottled up inside that mop of hair of his than the CIA. A Gallagher, middle-child, walking to his own drum beats...
1. Wayward Boy

**Kasey Gallagher**

The Gallaghers were the poster family for the South Side, with too many kids and absent dead beat parents. In spite of that, they were a tight-knit group of misfits just trying to get through the drama and problems each day brought…like bills.

"Electric!"

"Kasey's gone already, but he said to throw this into the pile" Ian passed over a neatly folded envelope with Kasey's doodles inked on the front.

"He left already? He didn't eat any breakfast, and I didn't see him at dinner last night either." Fiona's forehead was creased with worry as she ripped open her brother's envelope and took out a wad of cash worth 80 large smackers.

"What the hell?! Where the f*** did Kase get that?" Lip plucked the cash out of Fiona's open palm and held random notes up to the light, checking for any signs of forgery and let out a low whistle when he found none.

"Is Kasey selling himself?" It was probably the wrong thing for Ian to say as Deb's face fell harder than a bowling ball. Lip shoved him before trying to soothe his sister from across Carl, who was more invested in stabbing the wood of the table with a knife that looked suspiciously like Ian's.

"Nah Deb, you know Kasey. He's gotta be the only person in the Southside above the age of 5 to not drink, smoke, do drugs or f***" That was about when Fiona decided to just wait til she could corner Kasey herself to ask what the hell he was up to. Meanwhile, the money would go a long way with the latest bill. The container went around the table as each person added some cash into the collection, Carl notably not putting anything in.

"Did Carl put any in?"

"Carl you're nearly nine. You've got to start pulling your weight." Deb looked unimpressed as Carl just shrugged in response.

"That's right, and get a real job, not just dipping into the collection plate at St. Tim's." Lip warned, amusement lighting his eyes.

"I got a field trip, need dad's signature" A beat later and Deb had finished with Ian's form, handing it back over.

"Wow Deb! That's getting really good."

"We still short?" Lip did some quick calculations before smiling at Fiona.

"Nah, we even got extra." Fiona was pleased but still unsure about Kasey's latest contribution and recent absence from home.

"Alright, into the squirrel fund. I'm covering Candi's shift today so I need someone to take Liam."

"Can't, I've got a calculus test and I'm tutoring later." Lip shoved his bag on, ready for school.

"I got work after school." Seeing Lip was ready, Ian quickly crammed the last bits of his toast into his mouth and stood up.

"Show and tell?" Deb was throwing on her scarf, eyes fixed on her sister.

"Yeah, take Liam. Show them his birthmark, it looks like Latvia." Debbie took Liam into her arms and joined her brothers as they headed outside.

"Later Fi!" Before they were out of earshot Fiona yelled out after them.

"Can someone tell Kasey to stick around tonight?" A few thumbs up from her boys and the door was closed behind them.

* * *

Lip and Ian were making their way to their lockers when they caught a glimpse of a familiar figure, the prodigal brother. Kasey had been really strange last year, like he had a secret that kept trying to come out. When the kid turned fourteen it seemed like he was finally settling down – up until now.

It was like he'd suddenly stumbled off the face of the earth with how often they'd seen him the past week. He was leaving home early, getting home ridiculously late and was apparently raking in the cash. Without a word they both walked towards their younger, wayward brother.

"Hey stranger." Clearly unaware of his surroundings Kasey flinched at the sound of Lip's voice. Slamming his locker shut he turned to face his brothers.

"Guys. Listen, I've got English first up and I really don't want to be la-"

"Hold it. What the hell's been going on with you?" Without him realising they'd crowded around him, keeping him from slinking away.

"Bit dramatic there eh Ian?" Kasey had intended his laugh to come out casually but winced when it was thick with nerves. He could practically feel the sweat forming at the back of his neck.

"Hey Gallagher!" A group of girls walked past the brothers, giggling in the way only teenaged girls knew how to. A leggy blonde, no doubt the centre of the pack threw a flirtatious wink in their direction before calling out "you were great last night!"

They walked off with another round of obnoxious giggles. Kasey groaned, letting his head fall back, lightly banging it against his locker door as his brothers looked at each other. Just another reason he could add to why girls were nothing but trouble. He hoped Lip's sleazy leering would convince Ian the girls were talking about Lip. It didn't have to be for long, just long enough for him to escape the inevitable interrogation.

"Jeez Lip, how many girls are you 'tutoring'? I didn't even know Shannon was taking science." Kasey held his breath and prayed Lip would lie, or that Ian would move an inch more to the side so he could initiate his escape plan. _Move…move…MOVE!_

"Hey, if I was getting some from Shannon Michaels you KNOW I would tell you guys. Now Mr. mysterious over here is a whole other story." Kasey was just about mortified when Lip slapped his arm in congratulations, Ian giving him a disbelieving grin.

"I'm proud of you Kase. I thought you were going to stay a f*****g virgin til you were 40 but here you are, banging the school's-"

"I'm not BANGING anyone Lip. For f***s sake!" He shoved past his 'too nosey for their own good' brothers and power-walked towards English. He ignored their calls and was probably for the first time in his life immensely pleased when the morning school bell rang. He'd just have to find a way to avoid his family at lunch now.

* * *

School was as usual, an unprecedented bore until Art class came along. Kasey hadn't had much exposure to sculpting, unless it involved stacking the trash at home in a way it didn't all come tumbling down on the floor. So when Mr. Brunner said they'd be delving into clay and sculpture media Kasey had been psyched. So much so that he forgot about dodging all things Gallagher at lunch. Which is of course when they caught him.

Before he could take a bite from his PB and J, they'd hooked their arms under the crooks of his elbows and tugged him towards the isolated bleachers-thankfully free from discreet couples. He didn't go without a struggle, he fought them every inch of the way, sending wild kicks at their legs.

Naturally, they were quite happy to drop him to the hard ground once they were under the shadows of the bleachers.

"What in actual hell guys?!" Kasey scrambled to his feet and glared at the manhandling pair. His hands were sticky with his ruined lunch and while he mourned the loss, couldn't help the self-satisfaction that came with seeing his brothers wincing at their new bruises.

"That f*****g hurt Kase!" Ian flinched at a particularly bright purple blotch on his normally pale calf.

Lip was ignoring his sore leg in favour of making sure Kasey couldn't weasel himself out again. There was something going on with Kasey, and Lip was going to make sure he hadn't gotten himself into something stupid. It wasn't like him, but then going AWOL and being so secretive wasn't like him either…and honestly, doing something stupid was Gallagher modus operandi.

"You kidnapped me." It was said in such deadpan that if his leg wasn't so discoloured Ian might have laughed.

"Alright, time to come clean now Kase. Where have you been disappearing off to? Fiona's worried, and right now? So are we." Kasey pointedly shoved the remnants of his sandwich into his mouth and just stared at Lip. He was buying time to think up an excuse but Lip's face told him he wasn't fooling anyone, least of all his brainiac brother who'd known him his entire life.

Ian leant against one of the metal beams and waited for Kasey to speak, hopefully to tell them something tame and unrelated to criminal activity. A guy could always dream right?

Sighing, Kasey realised he really had no way out of the situation and after thinking up various lies, decided on telling them part of the truth. "Look, it's nothing. I just got a new job. It pays really well but it has a lot of contact hours and that's why I've been out a lot. Tell Fi she doesn't need to worry."

"Thing is Kase, we can't tell her that when you haven't told us jack sh*t. Consider it from our point of view, okay? What kind of jobs offer a fourteen-year-old kid more than $80 a day?"

"The incredible kind that I was really lucky to find." Kasey knew it sounded naïve and stupid the moment he said it.

"Just…tell us you aren't doing anything illegal?"

"I…" Technically, his job wasn't and his family would hardly care about the venue, though the cops might think differently.

"Kasey, I swear to…if you've gone and joined a f*****g gang-"

 _S**t_ …Kasey was going to have to tell them something. They were jumping to all kinds of conclusions.

"I haven't joined a gang, I'm not prostituting myself, selling drugs, moving contraband, or whatever else you're thinking. I promise Lip."

"If it's nothing bad, what's with all the secrecy?"

"I'm not ready to talk about the job just yet." He shook his head at them the moment their mouths opened to protest. "I'm only on a trial period right now, and until it becomes more permanent…I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Kasey, that's not good enough. We have no idea where you're going at nights, and you're fourteen. It's not safe." Lip, clearly agitated at the situation lit up a cig and was going through it like a practiced chain-smoker.

"We live in the South side Lip. It's never safe."

"Less so at night." Ian had a point, but Kasey felt it was his right to pick when he'd tell his family about the job, and they'd just have to wait.

"I'll talk to Fiona myself, and make sure she's not freaking out about it. But you all gotta give me til Friday to explain things fully. That's when I'll know if I'm staying on at the job."

"Like HELL we're giving you til-"

"Okay." Kasey shot a relieved smile at Ian, both of them ignoring Lip's indignant sputtering.

"Cool."

"Fine. But, you've got to be at dinner tonight." Kasey was only meant to go in for a practice run after school, so he agreed to Lip's demand. It was a small price to pay for his silence. It was only when he walked away from them did Kasey realise Lip had never actually promised to be quiet about it… _f**k._ He groaned and trudged his way to math, hoping aimless chatter with his fellow bored desk mate would get him through the double session of algebra.

When the last bell of the school day screamed out, Kasey ran out the building as fast as he could, hoping beyond all hope that he wouldn't have another family reunion on his way out. He ran a fair distance, steering clear of any of the Gallagher stomping grounds before calling for a taxi to his next destination.

The ride was a little pricey but was more than covered by his new source of income. As the taxi pulled up to the familiar building Kasey breathed a silent wish into the universe that he'd exceed Derek's expectations during his trial period. Lord knew his family could really use the dough, and if he was honest with himself, he was a little in love with the job.

* * *

 **If you'd like a physical description of my OC:**

So Kasey kind of looks like a young Max Barczak with curly blonde hair a shade lighter than Lip's, but with Ian's green eyes. Should be able to see an image of him in the image attached to the story : )

There's an image of Max Barczak in a maroon shirt leaning against what I think is a silver framed mirror, which is just about perfect-his hair in particular!

Kasey's quite slight in build, I mean he IS 14-but he's also tall, and rather determined to be the tallest amongst his siblings. He has some breadth to his shoulders, though perhaps not as much as his brothers-he's destined to be lithe, lanky and noodle limbed mwahahaha.

* * *

 **Right, so in terms of ages and where Kasey slots into the Gallagher family…**

Fiona - 21

Lip - 17

Ian - 15

Kasey - 14

Debbie - 12

Carl - 11

Liam – 2

The ages of the Gallaghers are just guesses on my part as I've only recently started watching Shameless (yes, yes, I'm quite late to the party). I basically binge-watched Gallavich one day and THEN realised I HAD to watch the show…at which point I also really wanted to start an OC fanfic set in Shameless' bizarre universe.

Hope you guys like this!

Reviews would be awesome and incredibly appreciated!


	2. On the DL

**Kasey Gallagher**

 **Just a heads up! The first part of this chapter describes scenes that chronologically occur before the first chapter. I'll try and mark it out as best I can but apologies if it's a bit muddled!**

 **-_- gomenaaaa-saiiii!**

* * *

 **(Pre-Chpt 1)**

When he first read about the gig he thought it might have been a joke. It was advertised on a crudely defaced pamphlet, with mild tears. It had clearly escaped the adhesive chains from whatever surface it was originally on, and had somehow found its way stuck on Kasey's shoe. It was like fate. The pay was brilliant at $20 an hour-a rate that far exceeded what someone his age could make legally at an afterschool job. He wouldn't put it past it being better than what Fiona made at some of her part-time jobs.

He'd lied about his age when he'd initially applied, and tried his damn best to look as old as he could for his audition. He'd even tried shading in a beard with his friend Ethan's mum's makeup…before the prick laughed in his face telling him he looked ridiculous. Which left the idea completely scrapped.

He knew he was pushing his luck, claiming to be 18 let alone a baby-faced 21-year-old. Broad shoulders and height or not, Kasey could tell the manager, Derek, wasn't buying it. Still, Derek was in a good mood when he'd arrived and was curious to see what a kid like Kasey had to offer at his establishment.

Kasey had been beyond nervous when the manager, all six feet of him, had shaken his hand and gestured to the stage allowing him to audition. But, the moment he had stepped onto the stage, lights in his eyes, a cool guitar resting in his hands and a microphone so close to his mouth he could blow it, he was well into his comfort zone. A few bars into his first song The 1975's 'Somebody Else' and Derek was hooked.

The kid had a stunning voice that left an eerie imprint in Derek's mind -and as a bonus, he could damn well play. His next song, Usher's 'There goes my baby' was in a word-sultry. He had a smooth, deep tone with a slight rasp, and pitch perfect falsettos that were sure to have customers swooning.

For his final song Kasey put down the guitar and sat down at the piano. Kasey's rendition of Tom Odell's 'Another Love' drifted into Derek's ears and made the man sigh. He knew he'd be in a world of trouble. If another incredible voice didn't walk into his bar in the next second, he'd have to seriously consider turning a blind eye to Kasey's age and hire him. It could mean unwanted attention from the cops but sh*t, he was getting goose-bumps! The kid had something special. Derek wasn't a gambling man, but if he were going to bet on anything, it would be that the kid was going places with that voice of his.

Derek's face had been expressionless when Kasey had finished his set and with the dim lighting in the bar Kasey had missed the twinkle in Derek's eyes that gave away the man's interest. Derek sent him home and promised to call with the results by the end of the day as he still had auditions to see. Without much else to say Kasey nodded and gave the man his friend's number, not needing his family to find out that he'd auditioned for a gig in case he didn't get it.

* * *

Kasey had paced back and forth in Ethan's room as his friend stared blankly at him, blissfully high and trying to ignore Kasey's burgeoning anxiety. Phone clutched in his hand, Kasey waited for what felt like the singularly, most important phone call in the world.

Glancing at the wall clock he bit back a groan knowing it was already dinner time at the Gallagher house. Swept up in worrying over the audition results he hadn't bothered to tell anyone at home that he'd be late, having come to Ethan's as soon as his audition had finished.

On his 38th round of Ethan's room Kasey was abruptly pulled onto the bed with Ethan wrapped around him in a strong hold. The phone was lost in the tumble and before Kasey could grab at it, Ethan caught it and held it away from him.

"Your pacing is killing my buzz Kase. They'll call when they call." Kasey would have liked to respond with a sarcastic comment, but his face was promptly occupied with a pillow. He yelped at the impact and flopped on the bed defeated. More than amused, Ethan ruffled Kasey's hair-like an owner rewarding a puppy for good behaviour. "Relax."

The smell of weed invaded Kasey's senses and his nose scrunched up in distaste, Ethan chuckling at his reaction. It was a running joke between Kasey's family and friends that he was adopted-not once had he taken a liking to smokes, beer or drugs. Just another tally to the list of things that made Kasey an odd creature in the South side.

"Don't know why you're so worried anyways."

"I really want this one Ethan. They have good instruments, and the stage is- I feel like an actual musician up there." Ethan couldn't say he understood Kasey's interest in performing, when he himself hated public speaking, but he recognised the look in his eyes for what it was-passion.

"Hey. I've heard you. You're amazing." Peeking out from his pillow hideaway, Kasey gave Ethan an unimpressed look.

"You have to say that, you're my friend." Snorting, Ethan returned the look.

"Nah. I'm your _best_ friend. I tell you the truth no matter how sh***y it is." They shared a grin, before laying side by side, phone between them. "You sing and every girl listening would drop their pants for you. So, when you break their hearts send them my way."

"To counsel them right?" Kasey didn't have to look at Ethan to know he had a pervy smirk on his face.

"I hear sex is the best way to get over grief."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's peer reviewed-"

 _YOU…YOUR SEX IS ON FIRE…CONSUMED…WITH WHAT'S JUST TRANSPIRED…HOT AS A-_

"HELLO! Hi! Derek?!" Kasey shoved the pillow at Ethan, trying hard to hear the man on the other end of the call's voice over his near-hysterical laughter.

"Hey Kasey. Listen, we'll need to have a chat about the details, but at this point I'd love to have you on for a trial period over the next couple of weeks."

"That, that's fair. Should I come over tomorrow?"

"That'd be best yeah. You gave one hell of a performance kid, the best sound I've heard in years. Lots of stage presence for a high-schooler too." Kasey choked on air at the last bit of Derek's spiel. "Let's not bullsh*t around your age alright? If the cops come 'round, the bribes come out of your pay."

"Okay."

"Don't tell me your age, I don't want to know. Let me pretend I have a plausible deniability for a while." Kasey couldn't help the snort that came out of him involuntarily and winced as it carried over the line.

"Uh…sorry Derek."

"Yeah, yeah. Meet me tomorrow kid. Keep your wits about you in the next couple of weeks and we'll look at more permanent employment."

"Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then kid. Tell that hyena next to you to stop crapping himself, can't be healthy." And with that, the call ended.

"The f**k did he call me?!" Kicking Ethan off his own bed was both satisfying and amusing.

Collecting his stuff Kasey got ready to leave for home, ignoring the bird Ethan had flipped him. "Walk me to the door?"

"Why? You gonna give me a hummer if I do?" Kasey didn't even blink, Ethan had an odd habit of saying things that made Kasey wonder if he knew more than he was letting on. It used to scare him in the early days, before he realised that amongst Ethan's amazing qualities was his bluntness. One could argue his lack of subtlety was a flaw, but Kasey appreciated his honesty.

"F**k you. I'm outta here. Thanks for the phone man." Having tossed what had felt like his most priceless treasure at its drugged up owner, Kasey was out the door. No more than a heartbeat later and the door opened again, with footsteps following him down the stairs and to the main door.

"Keep me in the loop Kase. I wanna hear you on stage." Kasey smiled at him, giving him a quiet nod in agreement. Ethan's lips quirked knowing his friend was embarrassed by the inferred compliment. "Who knows, you might get _me_ outta my pants."

"You'd run the customers out the bar-and get me fired. Pass." Kasey relaxed into their normal back and forth, willing his discomfort at Ethan's comment away.

"Out the bar and into my bed maybe." Ethan gave an exaggerated suave pose, fingers running through his hair with his head tilted back.

"I've been in your bed. It wreaks of dirty laundry. You can come, if the pants stay on."

"Fine! But no promises on the shirt!" Rolling his eyes, Kasey turned away from his friend, determined to make it home before everyone headed to bed.

"Night Ethan!"

"Night Kase."

* * *

Staying under the radar that night had been easy with everyone focussed on Carl's latest suspension for sociopathic tendencies and V and Fiona's new job at some sports bar. Any casual questioning on his whereabouts was shrugged off with a quick 'Ethan needed help on something'. His absence hadn't been concerning until it had become a habit over the following week.

* * *

 **(Post-Chpt 1)**

It was finally Friday, the last day of his trial period and Kasey was so ready for Derek to give him the news. At this point he didn't even care if he didn't get it, his family was driving him insane a lot quicker than they normally did.

Ian and Lip had tried stalking him after school, until he had the sound mind to start catching a taxi. Which of course just made them more suspicious.

Debbie had tried guilt tripping him, stating numerous statistics on adolescent deaths, and reciting tragic news stories of murders, kidnappings and drug deals gone wrong. It didn't last long, Debbie had a panic attack before she could maintain her shtick.

Carl had tried threatening an answer out of him, with Ian's Swiss army knife that he definitely did not have permission to touch, let alone look at. Kasey was prepared to ignore him until he found his best pair of jeans shredded. Saying f**k you to his personal peace-keeping rule, he'd dragged Carl by the ear and dumped him at Ian's feet, letting Ian deal with their violent kleptomaniac.

Fiona had been the worst, shooting him hurt doe-like eyes every time he left the house and making passive-aggressive remarks whenever he _was_ home.

"Hey Deb, need your John Hancock magic on this." Debbie smiled at Kasey before turning her focus onto the form at hand. Fiona tried peering over her their shoulders to catch a glimpse of the paper.

"What's that form for?" She was keeping an especially observant eye on Kasey these days. She couldn't wait for tonight, their agreed upon deadline, so she could finally stop worrying about where he kept running off to each night, and if she was going to see his face on a milk carton.

"Just a field trip for Art. There's a Greek exhibit at the Field's Museum next week. Why? You wanna come?" She threw the nearest object, Ian's dried sweat encrusted ROTC uniform– that still hadn't been washed, at his lousy smirk and huffed.

"I take it you've got the cost covered with that mysterious job of yours, right?" Kasey groaned at her millionth attempt at needling the information from him in a matter of days.

Lip and Ian looked on amused at the situation, both eager to find out their brother's secret. Debbie was the only one at the table pretending to be polite about his privacy. Carl was still half asleep and it'd be a wonder if Liam even understood what was happening.

"Come on Fi, we agreed I have until Friday night to tell you guys. Gimme a break."

"Look, I get the appeal of being all mysterious for girls and sh*t, but we're your family Kase. It's not right that some girls from school know where you are and we don't." Lip had adopted the guilt tripping from Deb apparently, but Kasey was having none of it.

"Please, you're just p****d you couldn't charm the answers from them." Annoyance rich on Lip's face, Ian and Kasey couldn't help but share smirks.

"What the hell Ian?! You told him?"

"You should have been there Kase. They just giggled and said 'Sorry Lip! We promised Kasey we wouldn't say anything until he did- and he's just soooo cute!'" Kasey would have laughed like the rest of his family at Ian's impersonation of the vapid high school girls, if he wasn't very aware he owed said girls.

"Kasey…are you stripping for them?" Naturally, Carl had to return to consciousness in time to join in the ribbing.

"Carl, if I was stripping I wouldn't be called 'cute'." Before Kasey knew it Fiona and Debbie attacked him, peppering kisses on his face and cooing at him like some baby animal. His traitorous brothers were useless, choosing to laugh at his plight rather than free him-even Liam was giggling and clapping his hands for more!

"I hate you all." He tried hiding his face from his sisters, tucking it behind folded arms… they eventually let him be, but not before fluffing his hair into further disarray.

"You promise you'll tell us tonight?" Kasey held Ian's gaze before rolling his eyes and replying.

"YES Ian. That was the deal I made. I would tell you tonight, and you guys wouldn't ask me about it until then. So far I'm the only one keeping their side of the bargain!" He slurped down his remaining OJ before dumping his dishes in the sink. "I better get out of here, promised Ethan I'd go over his essay before class."

Kasey dropped a kiss on Deb and Liam's head, ruffled Carl's hair and side-hugged Fiona before running out the door heading to school.

* * *

"It's probably not too bad right?" Fiona was worried, she didn't want to feel like she'd failed her brother by not forcing him to tell her about his job sooner. She trusted him, he was the least likely in their family to do a stint in juvie (after Liam). But…she didn't know what she'd do if it turned out she was wrong and could have prevented something.

"It's Kasey, Fi. I'm sure it's so squeaky clean they have dental." It was a joke, Lip made her smile, but didn't ease her worries. She was suddenly thankful her day was ridiculously busy, it'd keep her mind off it.

"Alright, everyone grab lunches! Carl and Debbie, you're on dishes." The mutterings from a reluctant Carl and the helpful determinedness from Debbie eased Fiona back into her daily grind.

* * *

"You telling your family tonight?" Ethan was already at his desk, essay before him in an ink splattered mess, when Kasey opened the classroom door.

"Yeah. As soon as Derek lets me know if I got the gig or not." Pulling up a chair next to his friend Kasey sat down and had a quick look at the paper. He grimaced at the number of spelling errors he could already spot and got to editing it all in red.

"I still don't get why you're being so quiet about it. It's not like you're dealing meth." Most of his mental power was working at the editing, but he spared some to consider Ethan's words. His brothers had asked him something similar.

"I told Lip and Ian I didn't want to get my hopes up. Telling them all would make it feel real you know?" Kasey didn't look up at him, not even when Ethan had a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

"It's a great job Kase."

"It _is_ a great job. But it'll only pan out if Derek thinks I'm worth more than the hypothetical trouble he might get into if the cops found out about an underage performer."

"Want me to come with you after school today? For support?" Kasey had to look at Ethan at that point.

"You sure you're not just coming in to hit on the girls from school that sneak in?" Ethan's grin was sheepish and Kasey had to grin back at him, shaking his head in amusement.

"Like I said Kase-you sing, break their hearts, and I'll take them home for some primo grief counselling. I'll just ah, stick around for Derek's 'Kasey Gallagher' review before I go."

"You're a d**k, and your essay's sh*t. Here." Sliding the paper back to Ethan, Kasey felt immensely pleased by the yelp that followed him seeing most of it covered in red.

"You OCD BA****D!"

"You're welcome friend."

* * *

 **Hope that wasn't too messed up : / Also, hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to the followers and the amazing reviewer of this fic! Was super happy when I found out :D**

 **Thoughts on Kasey? Do you like Ethan? Can we de-code all the swears? XD**

 **Leave a review won't you : )**


	3. Answers and More Questions

**Kasey Gallagher**

* * *

The two boys seemed so very different sitting together in the back of the taxi. Ethan was splayed over his seat, as if the car were his. Kasey in comparison was scrunched up at the end, his gaze wandering aimlessly over the moving scenery outside.

"You're doing it again." Ethan watched his friend attempt to fold in on himself, like he was bracing himself for persecution.

"What?" Absently turning his head away from the window, Kasey's green eyes met Ethan's brown pair.

"Over thinking things." Kasey's forehead creased in confusion, he felt pretty sure he was thinking things to an appropriate standard. Ethan simply continued to gaze at him like he should understand exactly what his words meant.

"I have a lot on my mind Ethan." Blowing a curl away from his line of sight Kasey pulled his folded elbows closer to his body, his shoulders hunched. Taking note of his defensiveness Ethan shrugged and tried to appear nonchalant, eyes no longer piercing Kasey.

"Look, he's got one of two possible answers for you. Yes, or no. Just try and relax 'til then." He got a scowl for his efforts, and a sharp kick to the ankle.

"Yeah, remind me to say that to you the next time you fall for some chick in a short skirt." Ethan smothered a laugh as he witnessed 'annoyed and violent Kasey' trade places with the gloomy creature that was seated next to him before.

"As long as you remind me to be a crabby b***h to you after."

"Please. As long as a skirt's around, you won't remember I exist." Kasey was finally visibly relaxed as his mind fully focussed on Ethan rather than Derek's final decision. Realising that this was Ethan's plan from the beginning, he shot him a small grin before leaning back in his seat.

"I'm just one for paying attention to details y'know? I mean, how can I tell if she's wearing a thong if I don't focus?" Kasey's nose wrinkled in distaste, the standard expression for whenever Ethan went douche-y on him.

"That's disgusting Ethan."

"Nah. What's disgusting is you waiting 'til marriage to bang." It was Ethan's turn to look offended as he imagined voluntarily promising himself to one woman, to 'one-gina' for the rest of his life…it was too terrifying to think about.

"Where the f**k did you hear that!?" Mildly eased by Kasey's baffled face, Ethan answered.

"Lip."

"Lip's an idiot. No wonder you both get on." Ethan wrapped an arm around Kasey's shoulder and leant in as if to whisper a secret.

"If Lip's an idiot Kase, then we're all screwed."

Kasey scoffed and mockingly whispered back at him. "Just because he's a genius in school Ethan, doesn't mean he's not still an idiot."

"He's got a point though Kase. You might not be saving yourself or whatever, but I've never seen you with a-"

"-Oh G** we're here. Get out." Kasey was suddenly more relieved than anxious at the sight of 'The Amber Tonic'. A relationship talk was NOT what he needed right now.

* * *

Shoving cash at the driver, Kasey threw the car door open and scrambled out. His school bag was thrown over one shoulder as he ran to the bar's door. His hand hovered over the handle, and for the life of him Kasey couldn't coerce his body to push the damn door open. _So much for relief_ , he thought to himself. A hand covered his and shoved the door wide open, sending him stumbling across the threshold with it.

"Breathe Kasey. C'mon." Ethan may have been shorter than Kasey, but he bore a lot more muscle and was significantly stronger. All in all, Ethan manhandling or rather herding Kasey into the bar made an amusing picture to the bar's clientele.

"Hey kid! Boss wants to see you in his office." A shapely woman with bright red hair that rivalled Ian's was leant against the counter, her signature smirk fixed in place. Lilly might have looked predatory if there wasn't a smile trying to creep onto her face and genuine warmth in her eyes.

"What…now!?" It was practically a yelp. Kasey thought he'd have another shot at impressing Derek with his performance tonight before the man gave him an answer. While Kasey had a mini freak out, Ethan was staring at Lilly. A small crush had been brewing since Ethan had turned up for Kasey's first performance and saw the woman for the first time. Seeing her again, moving around the bar in a shirt that accentuated her assets had him in a daze.

"Told me to send you in the moment you walked through that door-you stumbled in, but I'm sure he still wants to see you bright eyes." She sent Ethan a knowing wink before directing both boys towards Derek's office door. Blushing, Ethan turned away from the beautiful bartender and focussed on shuffling his friend into his boss' domain.

They were in Derek's office, seated at the sole grungy desk in the room, behind a laptop, a mess of fairly important looking papers and two empty beer bottles. A little bored and having failed at spying on Lilly through the office's window, Ethan turned back to Kasey. "So what's Derek like? A middle-aged old fart with a beer gut?"

Kasey was dragged out of his introverted ponderings by Ethan's description of the man he was hoping to call boss soon. Just in time too, as the door chose that moment to swing open, allowing Derek to enter. Both boys whirled around in their seats to stare at the new occupant of the room.

Being a tan, six-foot-tall man with broad shoulders and a six pack hidden under a thin grey t-shirt with sleeves that hinted at some tattoos, 29-year-old Derek shattered Ethan's image of him harder than a jackhammer.

"This must be your pet hyena." Derek's face was for the most part neutral, minus the raised eyebrow in Ethan's direction. Like he was trying to prove the accuracy of his statement, Ethan let out a pitchy, wince-worthy laugh.

"Th-that's me!" The laughter abruptly stopped when Derek refused to give any sign of amusement at Ethan's antics. Kasey for his part wasn't making a single sound, choosing to flicker his gaze between Ethan and Derek and willing the awkwardness to disappear. "Um…you don't have a beer gut! Kudos man…"

Derek squinted at the black haired runt his musician had dragged in with him. He looked and sounded like a cocky little s**t. Harmless, but a little s**t, like his nephew. With that comparison in mind, he groaned internally, thanking all powers above that Kasey wasn't the same.

He'd watched Kasey with the eyes of an overbearing father during his trial period. The kid proved he was more than just an incredible musician, but was also punctual, professional, hard-working and a real entertainer. He'd brought in more clientele for the bar, and kept the old hats happy. Derek was more than willing to ignore Kasey's age if he kept up his work ethic. He'd even turn a blind eye to the insufferable fangirls that stalked the kid most nights-as long as they were willing to pay for their sodas and stay the f**k out of his liquor.

Derek let his eyes rest on Kasey, his gaze involuntarily softening the moment he took him in. Derek could, within himself of course, confess that he was fond of the kid. It was hard not to be when he had this earnest, awkward, endearing way about him. Even now he looked panicked, like he hadn't even picked up on the fact that Derek and frankly, his entire staff-minimal in numbers as they were-were impressed with him. That they all genuinely liked him and wanted him to stick around and be part of their mini work family. Derek grinned at him, figuring he should put the kid's mind at ease.

"Relax. I'm not wasting these biceps on ripping the hyena a new one." A muttered, relieved sounding ' _thank G*d_ ' didn't escape Derek or Kasey's notice, it even put a small smile on Kasey's face.

"So…" Kasey rested his chin on the back of his chair, his body twisted in what might have been uncomfortable had his attention not been entirely on the man before him.

"So." Derek was still grinning at him, so Kasey figured he probably wouldn't be sent packing if he prodded for an actual answer.

"About the job-"

"Oh that? Yeah, you got it." Kasey's eyes widened in surprise, jaw dropping before his lips burst into a large smile.

"Holy S**T! Are you serious!?" Rolling his eyes Derek walked around the two kids to sit at his desk. Staring at them as they swung around to face him, he realised they were beginning to resemble puppies who'd just learnt to catch a ball.

"Yes Kasey, I'm serious."

"That's great Kase! See, you were stressing over noth-" Ethan was cut short by Derek.

"-But." Kasey's smile dimmed.

"But?" Derek folded his arms and made sure the tension rose just enough for Kasey to take his next words very seriously.

"BUT!? Bro, you're dealing with a nervous wreck here-give it to him straight." Hyena or not, the kid had a point Derek decided, having seen the smile completely drop off Kasey's face in exchange for a mournful look.

"But, we need to agree on a few things. You're a student Kasey. As much as I need you dedicated to your job here, I need you to make sure it doesn't interfere with your academics or your health. Got that?"

"S-sure." The confusion was apparent.

"That means you eat three meals a day, get proper sleep, do your homework, study for tests, practice for your gigs _and_ spend time with your family and…friends." Derek grimaced at Ethan who was gaping at him like a fish, and briefly wondered if he should take back the last addition to his proposal.

"Is it normal for a bar manager to care that much about their musicians?" Ethan wasn't quite sure what to make of Derek. He was acting almost fatherly to Kasey, and he didn't seem to fit the profile of a pervert. Could Kasey have stumbled upon an actual Samaritan? They weren't THAT far from Canaryville.

"Think of it this way, if you suddenly burn out on me, it won't give me much time to find a replacement and I'll probably lose profits. Keeping yourself healthy would be helping me out financially." Kasey nodded his head, not for once believing the newly strewn bull***t.

"You okay with me coming in throughout the week to practice?"

"Well I don't want you sounding like s**t live, do I? But only for a max of two hours a day! I need you on top of school as well remember? Get this signed by your parents while you're at it too, consider it a formal permission slip." Kasey took the form from Derek, glancing at it briefly before stuffing it into his bag.

"Can I bring my family in tonight? Show them what I've been doing the last couple of weeks?" Derek leant heavily on his elbows, narrowing his eyes at Kasey.

"Kasey, you haven't told your family? At all?" Derek looked at Kasey incredulously when he simply shook his head 'no'. "No one knows where you've been running off to for TWO weeks!?"

Kasey shrunk in his seat, wincing at the volume of his reprimand.

"He told me." Ethan placed a comforting hand on Kasey's shoulder and tried to look confident under Derek's growing glare.

"Fan-f*****g-tastic." Collapsing back in his chair, Derek sighed at what felt like a burgeoning disaster. "You bring them in tonight, they need to know. You got siblings?"

"A bunch of them."

"Right, 'Gallagher'…Irish catholic family?"

"Technically. I mean, we're not exactly religious…" Derek didn't need to see the hyena's smirk or Kasey's sheepish smile to know the truth behind _that_ statement.

"Bring your family-but no one younger than you. I don't suppose you're at least 16?" Kasey sucked in his lips, refusing to verbally answer the question-which was an answer in itself much to Derek's chagrin. "Right. Silly me for hoping. Get outta here-go practice for tonight or something."

It was a clear dismissal-one Ethan took happily. Kasey hesitated before following Ethan out the door, pausing to look back at Derek. "Thanks Derek."

"As long as you don't make me regret this, Kasey Gallagher, you are most welcome." A quick smile and nod at his official boss, and he was out of the office he'd nervously sweated in. Dragging Ethan to an empty table, Kasey finally let the full extent of his joy fill him.

* * *

Taking Ethan's phone from him, Kasey shot off a text to the family's shared mobile-informing Fiona, Lip and Ian to come to the bar at 8pm. Well, he'd stated the address of the place rather than outright saying it was a bar-they'd know soon enough. Did he really need to give them time to PLAN a G**-awful lecture?

After receiving a fairly prompt response from Fiona stating she'd be there with his older brothers, Kasey slid the phone back to Ethan. Not particularly surprised, Kasey realised his friend's attention was as usual, fixed on Lilly.

"Dude, she's like 30. WAY out of your league." Whipping his head around, Ethan banged his fists down on the table, a gleam in his eyes.

"Hey, if Ben Braddock can get with Mrs. Robinson, don't I have a shot?" Kasey didn't know who Ethan was trying to convince.

"Ethan, that's a movie and you're not Dustin Hoffman."

"Just let me dream a little. Especially later on, in the privacy of my room, if you know what I mean." Grimacing at his practically drooling friend, Kasey decided to ignore him and focus on picking good sets for the night. A part of Kasey really wanted to show off to his family, it'd be the first time they heard him play let alone sing. No matter how the night ended, with them dragging him home to never return again, or letting him continue to play, he was going to make the night count.

"If you're done fantasising about Lilly, wanna help me put together the set lists for tonight?" Grabbing the folder of sheet music he'd stored at the bar, he started laying them out on the table between them.

"Hell yeah! What've you got?" They shuffled through the piles and looked up lyrics on Ethan's phone before settling on a final list. Ethan picked some of his favourites while Kasey tried to pick songs that would suit an older and younger crowd. In the slightest chance it'd help keep Fiona from tearing him a new one, he made sure to add a few tracks she might like.

* * *

Set I

Kisser – Step Rockets

Layla - Eric Clapton

Torches – X Ambassadors

Believer – Imagine Dragons

One of these nights – Eagles

Attention – Charlie Puth

Stoned on you – Jaymes Young

Beneath your beautiful – Labrinth

Save room – John Legend

Shape of you – Ed Sheeran

Everywhere - Fleetwood mac

Hi-Lo – Bishop Briggs

Still standing – Elton John

The way you make me feel – Michael Jackson

Slow hands – Niall Horan

* * *

Set II

Move it like you stole it – ZZ Ward

Rebel yell – Billy Idol

Bad liar – Selena Gomez

There's nothing holding me back – Shawn Mendes

Kiwi – Harry Styles

Still loving you – Scorpions

Magnetised – Tom Odell

The chain – Fleetwood Mac

Chokehold – Adam Lambert

You give love a bad name – Bon Jovi

Still falling for you – Ellie Goulding

Roxanne – Police

This love – Maroon 5

Versace on the floor – Bruno Mars

Don't speak – No Doubt

* * *

Set III

Right there – Nicole Scherzinger

Maneater – Nelly Furtado

Maneater – Daryl Hall and John Oates

Caribbean queen – Billy Ocean

I feel it coming – The Weeknd

Sweet talker – Jessie J

Oops – Little Mix feat. Charlie Puth

All night long – Lionel Richie

Marvin Gaye – Charlie Puth feat. Meghan Trainor

Red dress – Magic!

Come on Eileen – Dexys Midnight Runners

Bang! Bang! – Iwan Rheon

You've lost that loving feeling – Righteous Brothers

If you ever want to be in love – James Bay

Classic - MKTO

* * *

"That's a s*** load, Kase." Feeling a little restless as the night's performance drew closer, Kasey rocked back in his chair balancing on the chair legs.

"Nah. Would be more, but I gotta leave space for requests. Derek's also making me take a breather every half hour." Ethan's face was blank as he watched his insane friend actually pout at Derek's reasonable and HUMANE demand.

"Right. G** forbid your boss actually cares about OH and S." Emphasising his point, Ethan leant forward and getting a grasp on his arm, pulled Kasey forward until his chair was stable again. "Shouldn't you be practicing now?"

Kasey's manner quickly went from 'put out' to thoughtful, agreeing that a practice run would be a good way to pass time and prepare for the night.

"Yeah, I'll do a run through in the back. Coming? Or are you going to chase after Mrs. Robinson?" Standing up from their table Ethan stretched his arms, looking remarkably like he was getting ready for a race.

"Honestly, if I chase after her now I probably will be c***ing." Without a word Kasey gathered the sheet music and left Ethan to his own devices. He was not mentally prepared to handle that level of horniness.

* * *

A knock at the back room's door made Kasey pause in the middle of 'Stoned on you'. A quick glance at his watch told him that he had about five minutes before he had to get up on stage and start setting up. Twenty more and Fi would be there with Lip and Ian. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and made his way to the door, guitar in hand.

Derek watched Kasey as he attached a small mic to his guitar and connected the keyboard up to the speakers. In particular, he focussed on the kid's shaking hands and wandering eyes. Derek figured he was searching for his family. When Kasey's face froze suddenly, Derek followed his gaze and knew the group of three at the 'Tonic's' door were Gallaghers. Grimacing at how young the boys looked, Derek took a shot of vodka before approaching them. Mercifully the sister seemed older, but he wouldn't be surprised if she was barely legal.

Deciding to focus on his performance instead of the brimming piece of calamity that was his boss narrowing in on his family, Kasey had a tight grip on his mic and shot a nervous smile at his audience. He caught Ethan's eye and gestured to the door of the bar, feeling minutely relieved when Ethan caught on and hurried to run interference.

* * *

Fiona didn't know what to think when the phone she'd shoved into her back pocket buzzed to life, notifying her of a text from Kasey via Ethan's cell. It was brief, not much more than an unfamiliar address and an emphasis on who could come-and notably who couldn't. She didn't know how she felt about Kasey working at a place where under 12's were not welcome. The location also seemed far from their home and the kids' school-how was he getting there and back? Her mind continued to supply her with worst case scenarios throughout the rest of her work shift, making her eager to leave. She felt infinitely more relieved when she made it home and spotted Lip and Ian.

"You two are with me tonight. I'm calling in Kev and V to look after the others." Curious about her frantic tone, both boys looked up from the mindless show they'd crashed in front of to stare at their sister.

Having heard Fiona, Debbie walked out from the kitchen, Liam in her arms.

"Wait. Where are you three going? Why can't the rest of us go?" Fiona refused to take the heat for Kasey on this, he could explain to Debs why she couldn't come. She doubted Carl would care, he was probably still up in his room 'occupying' himself…and not with homework.

Lip had made plans with Karen that night and unless it was a family crisis he wasn't keen on bailing…although, with his family there usually was a crisis. "Good questions Deb. I have plans already so-"

"Cancel it. I need you." Ian was carefully watching his older sister, she was pacing and her fingers kept reaching for her cigarettes.

"What's wrong Fiona?" Shooting a smile at Ian that failed to reassure anyone, Fiona quit pacing and collapsed on the couch next to the boys. Exhaling a sigh, she handed the phone to Lip, Kasey's text message lighting the screen.

"Where is this?" Lip's forehead creased as he tried to remember if he'd ever been in the area Kasey had messaged them about. Ian was doing no better.

"Where's what? What's going on?" Before anyone could respond to Deb, the front door swung open, revealing a concerned Kev and V.

"What's the deal with Kasey, Fiona? He in trouble?" V headed straight for Fiona, and pulled her in for what looked like a much needed hug.

"Kasey's in trouble!?" Sweet, sensitive Debbie was near tears when she realised why everyone was so worried.

"Kasey's in trouble? Cool." Far less sensitive Carl, with a strange obsession for all things dangerous and criminal had decided to leave his latest experiment for the noise of downstairs.

"Okay, calm down! We don't know that yet. Kasey just sent us the address for his workplace and said that the three of us should be there at 8." Fiona made sure to gesture at Lip and Ian, leaving no room for discussion.

"Kasey's FINALLY giving up the goods and I can't go?" Carl was annoyed, he'd been hoping to see firsthand what Kasey's secret life was all about-he'd been having fun guessing all week!

"I'm older than you Carl, and I can't even go. Why doesn't Kasey want us there?" Fiona groaned at the question, it was the basis of all the scary thoughts she'd had in the last few hours.

"Hey, maybe Kasey IS a stripper. I bet he has a ton of cougars after him." Fiona needed to get out of this house. She needed to get herself, Lip and Ian into a cab and get the awful thoughts about what her little brother was up to out of her head. Now.

"Wait, Kasey's stripping for cougars now?" Kev sported his common look of confusion, looking to V as usual for answers. And as usual, V rolled her eyes at him, slapping his shoulder in reprimand.

"No Kev. Look Fi, take the boys and go-you'll just go stir crazy here. It's nearly 8 anyways." Nodding at V, Fiona made to call the cab, grateful for V's uncanny ability to read her mind.

* * *

With the three eldest Gallagher siblings packed into a cab that was headed to Kasey's mysterious destination, the atmosphere was atypically silent for them. Until Ian broke it that is.

"Well, at least he's coming clean." There was that small burst of optimism Fiona was looking for-Ian hadn't exactly dissuaded her worrying, but it was something.

"Question is though, about what?" Lip's dialogue she could do without she decided.

"Let's just not talk about it. We'll get there, see what we're dealing with and then you know…" Fiona's words petered off as the cab abruptly stopped, the driver informing them that they had reached their destination.

"Deal with Kasey?" Glancing out the window, the three siblings were stumped by the building they saw.

"…Yeah." A bar. Kasey's secret workplace was a f*****g bar!

"Hey lady! Pay up and get out." Not really listening to the cab driver, Fiona handed him the money and joined her brothers outside the car. They all stood there in silence-only when the cab suddenly hurtled off noisily into the distance were they broken from their reverie.

Ian caught Lip's eyes before they both grinned, shaking their heads at the ridiculousness of it all. Looking to their sister who was still staring shocked and disbelieving at the bar, they couldn't help but laugh. Fiona could only give a weak grin.

"Our fourteen-year-old brother has been working at a bar for two weeks."

"Yep." Lip and Ian replied in unison, sending them into another round of laughter, and this time Fiona joined them.

She was so done. She intended to have a long chat with Kasey the moment she saw him. He could have at least chosen 'The Alibi Room' if he needed to work at a bar-which FYI he did NOT need to. At least at 'The Alibi' Kev could keep an eye on him, and the clientele were mostly familiar. What possessed her brother, her relatively clean-cut, boy scout of a brother, to work at a f*****g bar? He didn't even drink!

* * *

Nudging Fiona lightly, Ian motioned for his siblings to follow him as he went to open the door to the bar. There was quite a number of people inside, most seated around the stage where someone was busy setting up for a live performance. All three Gallaghers scanned the room for any sign of Kasey. The bartender was a woman, and the wait staff were mostly women with the exception of a man in his late twenties. No under-aged blonde boy in sight.

Before they could try ringing Ethan's phone a man walked up to them. Any other night and Fiona might have flirted with him as he was quite attractive. Even teenaged, hormone-riddled Ian was too preoccupied with finding his brother to really do more than give a cursory sweep of the guy.

"Hi. You must be the Gallaghers, Kasey's family?" Well that certainly grabbed the group's attention.

"Who the hell are you, and where is our brother?" Fiona was in mother bear mode. Who was this guy? A drug dealer? A trafficker? Sex club owner? He didn't look the type, but Fiona had dated enough guys to know looks didn't mean s*** when it came to criminals.

"I'm Derek, Kasey's boss. He's-" Derek never got a chance to finish his sentence as he was suddenly privy to a Gallagher interrogation.

"This is a bar, man. Did you know you hired an under-aged boy?" Derek was starting to realise that the cops were the least of his problems. Ideally, Kasey should have explained things to them a lot sooner. It was like two weeks' worth of pent up anxiety and frustration were being chucked up on him from three different angles. It wasn't pretty.

"What the hell do you have him doing here?" He was a 25-year-old man being cowed by kids…what had his life become?

"OH MY G**! Guys, guys…it's cool! Derek's a scary a** dude, but he's a good guy. Kasey's fine." Derek had never been so pleased to see Kasey's hyena.

"Ethan, you little sh**! You KNEW he was working at a bar and you didn't tell us?" Ethan usually got on well with Lip, but he didn't trust that that camaraderie was going to save him right now. Lip was in his face, and sending pleading looks to Ian and Fiona was useless as they too were p****d.

"Look, Kasey's about to go on. How about we all grab a table, enjoy the show and talk after his set?" With the heat on the hyena, Derek had managed to collect himself and try his hand at diplomacy.

The three siblings looked confused and it wasn't until their eyes drifted to the stage did they realise the person setting up to perform…was Kasey. Seeing that his family's eyes were on him, Kasey sent them a nervous grin and a weak wave. They were uncommonly speechless. Consenting to Derek's request to share a table, their eyes never left the stage once seated.

"It's got to be amazing right? Hearing Kasey sing and play on an actual stage?" Now that he wasn't in imminent danger of a Gallagher beat down, Ethan was back to being annoyingly chipper. It didn't hurt that Lilly was watching him from the bar…okay, so she was eyeing the table but he could pretend!

"How many secrets has this kid been holding back?" Fiona's lips were turned down, disappointed that Kasey hadn't said a word about this to her. She looked to Lip and Ian, hesitating before asking what was on her mind. "Did either of you know?"

"That our brother can apparently play an instrument and sing? F*** no." Lip kicked the table leg in frustration. It was such a weird thing to keep secret. Why wouldn't Kasey tell his family? He could understand the delay on telling them about the bar, but this? Who hides a f*****g musical talent?! ETHAN knew!

"How the hell did he even learn?" Ian knew a little something about keeping secrets, but this was all incredibly bizarre. What did Kasey fear in telling them? Was this about Monica? Of all the Gallagher children, none despised their mother more than Kasey did. Maybe he feared the association? Well s***. There was going to be a massive discussion at the end of all this.

"I must be going deaf, are you telling me none of you knew the kid was a musician?" Derek was stunned. No one as good as Kasey could possibly keep his talent hidden from his family, there was just no way. More importantly, why in hell would he want to?

"F***. Kasey never told you guys? About the…the singing? The playing? Nothing?" Ethan didn't know. He had no idea. He thought Kasey was keeping the job on the down low, but his ability to sing and play too?

"No Ethan, apparently he doesn't tell us a lot. How the f*** do you know?!" Ethan made sure to shift closer to Derek, and well away from the glaring Ian next to him.

"He's my best friend." Ethan had known for years. How did it not even pop up in conversation when Kasey's siblings were around? They were always around! It was official, Kasey was a G** d***spy.

"He's OUR brother damn it!" Fiona rested a palm on Lip's shoulder to keep him calm, they were already getting a few curious looks from the nearby tables.

"Well, you're in for something incredible. Your brother's…well, have a listen for yourselves." As if Kasey could hear Derek, he began his show.

"Hey guys! I'm Kasey Gallagher, and I'll be your running soundtrack for the night. So drink, dance and relax. Throughout my set I'll be taking in some requests. If I know and like it, I'll play it-if I don't, apologies. Quick shout out before I start - to my family who're here tonight - Fiona, Lip and Ian, thanks for coming, I love you guys."

Fiona ordered a beer. The shout out was sweet, and if she wasn't still reeling from Kasey's shady secrecy she might have embarrassed him with loud cheering. But she was upset. Her little brother didn't trust her with what was clearly important to him. Beer was a vital necessity right now. She'd leave the cheering to the 'best friend'.

The moment Kasey began strumming, loud applause filled the room – many of the clientele that night were regulars who'd heard Kasey before, and even the staff took a break to cheer uproariously. When Kasey parted his lips to sing, his siblings soon found out why the bar went insane.

"Incredible, right?" No one had the words yet to acknowledge Derek, all still stunned by Kasey's voice. Even Ethan who'd heard his best friend numerous times before was quiet, a happy smile fixed on his face.

"Un-f*****g-believable." Fiona breathed out in awe. Lip's eyes were wide, it felt like the night was just one surprise after another-his brother was stupidly good. How had he kept this from all of them? How had Ethan not blabbed?

Ian was caught been gaping and grinning at Kasey. He was clearly in his own zone wrapped around his guitar and crooning to the entire room. Pride, that's what Ian was feeling for his brother.

Five songs into Kasey's first set, and Fiona's beer remained untouched next to her.

Caught up in his performance, Kasey didn't get a moment to think about how he was going to handle the upcoming discussion with his family. With his first break for the night up, it was time to approach them. He gave an embarrassed bow to his enthusiastic audience and hurriedly walked off the stage, heading to the table he'd been hyper aware of.

* * *

 **An unexpected length of words later and the Gallaghers are FINALLY in the KNOW! Hurrah! Kasey's in so much dog doo XD Will he get to keep his job? Will he get to keep his limbs!?**

 **I had SO much fun coming up with three set lists XD I did a light bit of research to find out how many songs musicians need to keep on hand and perform for a live performance at a bar, and it's incredible! I think I ended up writing in 45 songs all up, 15 a set for a 3 hour+ performance, request songs notwithstanding. For people who do this IRL, hats off to you guys, you're all insanely talented!**

 **I'll be honest, a lot of the delay on this chapter revolved around putting together the set lists. Even now I don't know if it all necessarily flows together, but then again, most of you probably won't look too hard at it so it's really just for my own personal enjoyment XD**

 **I would LOVE to hear what songs you guys like : ) Did you like any I listed? Do we like Ethan and Derek?**

 **Thank you to all you readers, and a BIG thank you to all those who have followed, favorited and reviewed (the-new-kid-Death and Spencee98) this fic. Really appreciate you guys :)  
**

 **On the pairings front…heh heh heh. Don't you worry, I'll think of something. :P**


End file.
